


Lasts Ones Out

by monsieur-hadrien (armanikenma)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inspired by a Mitski Song, M/M, Smoking, Song fic, Two Slow Dancers by Mitski, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armanikenma/pseuds/monsieur-hadrien
Summary: Draco left the Yule Ball for some peace and quiet, instead he got company.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Lasts Ones Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This oneshot is based on the song, Two Slow Dancers by Mitski. I highly recommend listening to the song while you read.  
> Link to the song on Youtube:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EICoe9gfR0A

The astronomy tower wasn’t as quiet as it usually was. Perhaps it was the ballroom music echoing through the wide stone corridors of the castle that Draco could hear, even stories upon stories high above the Great Hall. Yes, of course, he could hear it; that’s partly why he left the ball. The music was quite deafening, in his professional opinion. Draco did not miss the crowded sea of teenage bodies, preferring much more his perch upon the open ledge of one of the tower’s many archways. However, that wasn’t the only thing disturbing his tentative peace. It was the uninvited presence of another, their shoes shuffling atop the cold steps. So he said exactly that. 

“I don’t remember inviting anyone else up here.”

Draco didn’t need to turn around to recognize the voice. “I didn’t realize that you had claimed an entire part of the castle for yourself, Malfoy. Quite ambitious.”

“Veni, Vidi, Vici. One can accomplish the improbable if they have enough sheer nerve.”

“Didn’t realize you possessed any.”

Eyes never leaving the expanse of the Hogwarts grounds beyond the tower, the Black Lake glimmering, eerily bright given the lack of moonlight due to cloud cover, Draco responded drily, “You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you, Potter?”

Draco earned no response other than the increasingly louder shuffling of Harry’s footsteps which stopped only as the other boy reached Draco’s ledge and rested his crossed arms on the chilled ledge, leaning out slightly as if watching the night grow dark. The noise between the two stopped, the only audible sounds being their shallow breaths and occasional sniffles caused by the crisp breeze of winter drifting through the open tower.

The first time Draco looked at Harry that night was when the Gryffindor began to dig into the pocket of his dress pants. He pulled out a small joint and lighter. Draco stared, face blank, as Harry lit, placing the joint between chapped lips and blocking the wind from the flame with his free hand. The air clouded with smoke. Mullein and lavender.

Harry took a long drag and exhaled. Draco watched the smoke and his hot breath waft and swirl before being blown away by the breeze. An arm stretched out slightly to the blonde, joint resting between his middle and pointer finger. Stretched as slight as the curl of his bony fingers, slight as the tilt of his head.

Eyebrow raised, Draco continued to stare at Harry. Though the sky was overcast, the Gryffindor’s eyes were just as green as last time Draco had taken the time to look, though the clouds and distance and depth may have been new. Perhaps it was lighting or a reflection of the sky, but then again, perhaps not.

The ring of laughter resonating from the Great Hall below their perch reeled Draco back. Allowing his eyes to flit between Harry’s and his outstretched hand, the blonde tentatively reached out, accepting the joint. The end was still moist from Harry as Draco took a drag. Mullein and Lavender.

Draco passes the joint back to Harry, eyes hooded. Harry’s lips quirked up.

They sat there, and time passed as they smoked, though time didn’t seem to pass quite the same. The only indication of time was the sudden silence.

Harry let out a breathy chuckle. A contagious one it must have been, because Draco soon joined in. Their cheeks flushed from the cold.

“It seems we’re the last ones out.” Harry’s voice was raspy from the smoke. They gazed out into the darkness, the clouds clearing just enough to see the waning moon.

“As it is, Potter,” Draco whispered to the wind. “And it is.”

The orchestra ceased. The only audible sounds were their shallow breaths, the crisp breeze of winter drifting through the open tower.


End file.
